


本能

by Dorayaki_Smith



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorayaki_Smith/pseuds/Dorayaki_Smith
Summary: 两个漂亮男孩





	本能

房间只留一盏暖黄色的壁灯。因为搁置于墙角，洒在床上的光线昏昏的，仅看得出两具身体在紧紧纠缠。和着，暧昧的呻吟。

“唔……啊……”靠床头的那位大口喘着气儿，高高昂起的下巴带出优雅的脖颈流线。它缠了几根项链。金色那只坠着的挂牌随着胸口起伏而忽亮忽暗。因此为他的脖子勾勒出几个漂亮的窝，更显得他瘦。“啊……顶、顶到了……”他反射性地缩。同时一并反应的还有他抓着床单的手指。抓乱床单之后攀上靠床尾的那位的后背。拂过蝴蝶骨留下浅浅的指印。他是爽的。“啊……啊……”

“哼……真骚……”床尾那位以膝盖支起身子。两两交叉的双腿使囊袋相互磨蹭。有些硬也有些热，如此说是燃了火也不过分。他的眼妆还未卸的。此时被汗晕开了衬出几分魅。他自觉不及床头那位戴着浅色的彩片。猛地一顶由着汗水顺着高挺的鼻梁滑下来。这莫名触到床头那位的某个点。“看来……嗯……是真的……哈……”他伸手指为其抹去那滴汗，然后收回吮进嘴里边儿。“呵……鼻梁挺……啊……性欲强……”

“好像……你不是似的……嗯……”床尾那位也同他一样笑出个小巧的酒窝，张开手指揉白晃晃的胸。满满溢出指缝的快感使他眯了眯眼。循着体内高速震动的东西扭腰摆胯。“嗯、嗯啊……啊……啊……”他也被顶到了。暂时的失神叫床头那位狠狠覆上他的臀肉。包住再用力捏揉，仿佛在报复先前曾受过的欺负。

“啊……啊……呀……”可他还没过瘾就被更大程度地掰开了腿。完全贴紧的囊袋和小穴让双方都无比清楚地感受着体内“嗡嗡”震动的东西。它快把水蜜桃儿操熟了。

“你、你……啊……坏透了……哼……”床头那位感觉似乎来得更加猛烈。挺腰攀着精瘦的躯干像活水、像藤蔓。他也出了汗。混着从小穴溢出的汁儿打湿床单。其实也不止他的。床尾那位的汁儿也流个不停。性交着的屁股缝、臀瓣都是湿漉漉的。

“你明明……嗯……很喜欢……”他又往前挤。是真的再无缝隙。在为性欲交出最诚实的自己。“啊……”他狠狠卡着床头那位羊脂一般的腰肢，频频地撞、频频地挺。“宝贝……宝贝……”

被叫宝贝的那位便以黏黏的媚叫作为回应。“啊……啊……哈、哈啊……要射了……啊……”他都没力气去抚慰冒出前精的性器。而且长期的性爱习惯告诉他要通过后穴完成射精。“嗯……啊……啊……哼啊……”他很沉溺。

至于第一次使用后穴的那位，并不曾想过前列腺带来的快感能如此强烈，像要窒息。“嗯……嗯、啊啊……”他与床头那位手指相扣，彼此都用力扣得死紧，跟濒临高潮的小穴似的，一味地索取、再索取。“宝贝……宝贝……啊、啊……啊……”

“噗——”

他们不分先后地射了精。


End file.
